vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoopa
|-|Confined= |-|Unbound= Summary Hoopa is the Dual Ghost/Psychic-type Pokémon who is known as the Mischievous Pokémon and the Djinn Pokémon. Known for its ability to open holes in hyperspace, it frequently plays harmless pranks on others with its abilities for its own amusement. However, should the Prison Bottle, an artifact created to seal the full extent of Hoopa's powers, be unsealed or destroyed, Hoopa will become Hoopa Unbound, an avaricious entity filled with malice who wreaks havoc by summoning powerful Pokémon from across space and time. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 6-A, possibly at least 5-B. Ranges from at least Low 6-B to 2-B via summoning Name: Hoopa, "Archdjinni of the Rings" Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Ghost/Psychic-type Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, Mischief Pokémon | Dark/Psychic-type Pokémon Djinn Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, True Flight, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Mind Control, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Its abilities are derived from the manipulation of Hyperspace), Summoning, Dimensional BFR, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Immunity to Normal and Fighting-type moves while Confined, Can bypass Forcefields and substitution techniques | Immunity to Psychic Type moves while Unbound, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Poison, Acid, and Psychic based attacks while Confined. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly at least Planet level (Fought multiple Legendary Pokémon, although some were outliers. Among these Pokémon were Latios and Latias, Regigigas, Reshiram, and Zekrom). Ranges from at least Small Country level+ to Multiverse level via summoning (Can summon many legendary Pokémon from Latios and Latias to the Creation Trio and control them for battle) Speed: Unknown | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Latios and Latias) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (It can toss large buildings with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly at least Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal via ring portals (Summoned a Shiny Rayquaza which doesn't exist in the main Pokémon reality) | Extended melee range. Multiversal via ring portals (Managed to transport Pokémon from their home dimensions; specifically Dialga and Palkia). Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (Since its rings can stretch for kilometers and transport entire islands) Standard Equipment: 'Rings and Prison Bottle. Virtually anything thanks to its rings. 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Hoopa can be confined by the Prison Bottle. Hoopa can only be unbound for three days, as stated in Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. However it should be noted that it can destroy the Bottle. While Confined it is weak to Ghost and Dark Type moves. While Unbound it is weak to Fairy Type moves and especially weak to Bug Type moves. Hoopa cannot utilize Hyperspace Fury while Confined. Its rings have a limit as to how long they can be open if stressed by a time-space distortion such as the one it inadvertently created around Dahara Tower. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyperspace Hole:' Using a hyperspace hole, Hoopa appears next to the target and strikes. This also hits a target using Protect, Detect, and other such moves and lifts their effects as well. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. *'Hyperspace Fury:' Using its many arms, Hoopa unleashes a barrage of punches that ignore the effects of moves like Protect, Detect, and other such moves and lifts their effects as well. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. Hoopa cannot use this move while Confined and any who copy it cannot utilize it either unless they take the shape of Hoopa Unbound. *'Trick:' A move that tricks the foe into trading held items with Hoopa. *'Ally Switch:' Hoopa teleports using a strange power and switches its place with one of its allies. *'Confusion:' A psychic attack that may cause confusion. It acts very similarly to Psychic. *'Magic Coat:' Hoopa reflects non-offensive attacks, such as Leech Seed or Toxic, back at the opponent. *'Light Screen:' Hoopa sets up a protective psychic screen around itself and its allies to halve the damage of special attacks. *'Psybeam:' Hoopa fires off a psychic beam of energy at the opponent. It may leave the target confused. *'Skill Swap:' Hoopa employs its psychic power to exchange abilities with the foe. *'Power Split: '''Hoopa averages its offensive power with that of its opponent using its psychic power. *'Guard Split: Hoopa averages its defenses with that of its opponent using its psychic power. *'''Phantom Force: Hoopa vanishes somewhere, then strikes the target on the next turn. This move hits even if the target protects itself. *'Zen Headbutt:' Hoopa focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. It may also make the target flinch. *'Wonder Room:' Hoopa creates a bizarre area in which Pokémon's Defense and Sp. Def stats are swapped for five turns. *'Trick Room:' Hoopa creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. *'Shadow Ball:' Hoopa fires off a black and purple ball of shadowy energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. *'Dark Pulse:' Hoopa fires off a dark beam of black and purple rings at the opponent. It may cause the opponent to flinch. *'Nasty Plot:' Hoopa stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts and plans its next move. This increases Hoopa's Special Attack. *'Psychic:' Hoopa uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Astonish:' Hoopa attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. *'Destiny Bond:' If Hoopa is taken out after using this move or before it can make its next move, the opponent will be taken out with it. *'Knock Off:' Hoopa slaps the opponent to knock their item off. Its damage doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item. *'Magician:' After attacking the opponent Hoopa steals their held item unless it is unable to be taken from that specific opponent. Examples include Mega Stones attached to the corresponding Pokémon, the Drives when held by Genesect, and the Plates when held by Arceus. These same limitations apply to Trick and Knock Off. Key: Confined | Unbound Gallery Mega_Hoopa_Pokemon_TCG_XY_Ancient_Origins.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Psychics Category:Genderless Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ghosts Category:Genies Category:Glass Cannons Category:Transformation Users Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2